Bennington
'''Bennington '''is a story being written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting In a post-apocalyptic world, a group of survivors led by Mickey Montana find refuge in the gated Bennington community that promises to give them the life that feels like the old one before the world fell apart. However, things turn for the worse when a killer roams around from within Bennington. Characters Mickey's Group Caleb.jpg|MICKEY MONTANA (25): Mickey is the leader of the group that arrives at the Bennington community. He is very reluctant at first in joining the community. But he eventually warms up to it if it means to give his little sister, Mia, and the other kids under his care a safe place to live in. He is dating Austin. But Austin may not be as faithful as he is. MIA.jpg|MIA MONTANA (16): Mia is Mickey's little sister and the final girl of the story. She joins her brother as they hope to live a new life in Bennington after being out in the dead world for so long. Not long after moving into Bennington, she meets Junior Dixon, a resident of Bennington, whom she falls for. Austin_Thomas_(Season_1).jpg|AUSTIN THOMAS (23): Austin is Mickey's boyfriend. But unlike Mickey, Austin is unfaithful and seeing other men behind Mickey's back. He joins his boyfriend as they move into Bennington after being out in the dead world for a long time. While there, he meets and hooks up with Phillip Crane, the son of the President of Bennington. Pops Negan.jpg|UNCLE NEGAN (55): Uncle Negan is the wise and beloved Uncle to everyone. Nobody knows his real name as he keeps his past a secret. But he is very smart and badass as he counsels Mickey on what to do for their "family" as they call each other. The Uncle will do whatever it takes to protect the group from danger even if it means he has to kill some people to end the threats against Mickey's group. HCB.jpg|HAYLEY CAMPBELL (21): Hayley is part of Mickey's group along with her sister Harriet. She is sexy and will use her looks to the group's advantage in order for them to survive even in a community that appears to be safe. Austinhighsmith.jpg|HARRIET CAMPBELL (32): Harriet is Hayley's older sister and a part of Mickey's group. She was a teacher prior to the world falling. Upon moving into Bennington, she is assigned to be the community's school teacher. Sheri Moon Zombie.jpg|DEBORAH MYERS (38): Deborah is a part of Mickey's group. She is often abused by her boyfriend Ronnie White, who she tries to protect her daughter Judith from. Mickey becomes protective of Deborah and Judith when he discovers what Ronnie is doing to them. Misty_Harmon.jpg|JUDITH MYERS (12): Judith is Deborah's daughter and a part of Mickey's group. She is often a victim of her mother's boyfriend's abuse. Mickey becomes protective of Deborah and Judith when he discovers what Ronnie is doing to them. Ronnie_White.jpg|RONNIE WHITE (47): Ronnie is a part of Mickey's group and Deborah's abusive boyfriend. He verbally and physically abuses both Deborah and Judith, which disturbs Mickey, the group, and everyone in Bennington. He may get the treatment that Ed got in The Walking Dead from someone. Bennington Daryl Dixon.jpeg|JUNIOR DIXON (16): Junior is a resident of Bennington. He was orphaned when his father, Daryl Dixon (from The Walking Dead), was killed prior to joining Bennington. When Mia and her group moves into Bennington, Junior falls for her and becomes close to her. Diane_Guerrero_as_Valentina_Romero.jpg|VALENTINA ROMERO (18): Valentina is a resident of Bennington that becomes friends with Mickey's group, especially Hayley and Mia. She was taken in by Bennington President Jeremy Crane and his wife Tina. Despite being close to the Cranes, Valentina appears to favor Mickey's group than the original Bennington residents when it comes to handling the murders. Kevin Keller (2).png|KEVIN KELLER (17): Kevin is the son of Sheriff Keller. Unlike in Riverdale, Kevin is straight and forms a relationship with Hayley. He becomes close to Mickey's group and sides with them as he sees his father's failures in stopping the killer and President Crane's abilities to assure the residents of their safety. Kaylee_Westbrooke.jpg|KAYLEE WESTBROOKE (27): Kaylee is a resident of Bennington and runs the community store that the teens often hang out at. Her store is basically Bennington's version of the WAVE, except it sells everything. Jeremy_Crane.jpg|JEREMY CRANE (47): Jeremy is the President of Bennington. He welcomes Mickey's group with open arms and offers them safety from the outside world. But when a killer lurks into Bennington, he is proven to be a useless leader when he fails to assure his residents their safety. Laura Shriner.png|TINA CRANE (45): Tina is Jeremy's wife and considered to be the First Lady of Bennington. She usually stands by her husband's side, even if she doesn't agree with his policies in Bennington. Beth_Greene.jpg|AVA CRANE (19): Ava is the daughter of Jeremy and Tina. She is very sweet and caring compared to her brother Phillip. She becomes friends with Mickey's group despite Mickey's disagreements with her father's policies, hinting that she may not care for her father's Presidency. Caleb_Prince.png|PHILLIP CRANE (21): Phillip is Jeremy and Tina's son and the older brother of Ava. He doesn't care for Mickey's group of friends except for Austin, whom he falls for. He will try to destroy Mickey and Austin's relationship as well as divide the group up. This makes him an enemy of Mickey's group. Sheriff.png|TOM KELLER (47): Tom is the Sheriff of Bennington and the father of Kevin. He proves to be a lousy Sheriff when the killer continues to kill victims without Tom doing anything much to the embarrassment of his son. 14600952e34a872b794915950717.jpg|GUSTAVO ACOSTA (19): Stavo is Ava's boyfriend. His father was the Sheriff of Bennington before he was killed prior to the story. Despite his father's death, he still lives in Bennington and is friends with the new Sheriff's son Kevin. He becomes friends with Mickey's group. carson_emmett.jpg|EMMETT CARSON (45): Carson is the community doctor of Bennington. He treats everyone from illnesses to wounds caused by the killer. As a man of medicine, he is determined to heal everyone even if it means he must meal someone who is an enemy to the community. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Mickey's group arrives at the gated community of Bennington in hopes for a better life. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Trivia *This story was inspired by The Walking Dead just without the Walkers/Zombies. *Uncle Negan is a good guy despite him being a story inspired by The Walking Dead. His role is similar to Hershel Greene. *Austin Thomas, Kaylee Westbrooke, Valentina Romero, Hayley Campbell, Harriet Campbell, Jeremy Crane, and Ava Crane are characters from many of Alex's stories. *Not only that, but Mickey Montana is a favorite of Alex's from my other stories. *Mia and Junior will form a relationship like they did in The Ghostface Avenger Part 2, which also takes place in Bennington, and has some of the same characters. *Deborah, Judith, and Ronnie are supposed to be from Rob Zombie's Halloween. Deborah's actress's picture is that of Sheri Moon Zombie, who played Deborah in her husband's remake of Halloween. Judith is not the same person from the movie as she was a teen in the movie. I decided to make Judith a child. Victims Killer